Lash (Marvel Comics)
Lash was a Marvel Comics villain. He was an Inhuman cult leader with energy manipulation powers. He was driven by the goal to kill any Inhuman who believed didn't deserve their powers. Biography Origins Born in the hidden Inhuman city of Orollan, Greenland, Lash is one of few chosen among his generation to receive the gift of Terrigenesis. He believed not every member of his race was worthy of it. After the Terrigen Bomb was activated and awakened the powers of Inhuman descendants among humanity, he made it his mission to find all the affected individuals and judge for himself whether or not they were worthy to live with their new abilities, executing those he deemed weak or fearful. He assembled the group known as the Tribe to continue his mission on behalf of Inhuman supremacy. NuHumans Making his way to Illinois, he encountered a NuHuman named Dante, whom he attempted to persuade to join him. After recruiting another NuHuman named Jason in Minnesota, Lash teleported to Orollan, where he explained to Jason the origin of his new-found powers, and introduced him to other recruits. At the advice of Lineage, a group of Inhumans from New Attilan teleported to the city looking to capture Lash. He urged his recruits to fight them, claiming their lives were in danger. As the battle developed, Lash was incapacitated by Gorgon, and ultimately apprehended by Queen Medusa. Medusa and the NuHumans later left Orollan, warning Lash to stay away from her path were he not to help her. The Tribe Lash later interrupted a fight between the Invaders and a group of Neo-Nazis that took place in Germany to recruit two Invaders that had recently become NuHumans, Iron Cross and Toro. Lash detected that the leader of the Neo-Nazi group, Uber Alles, was a NuHuman too, and tried to recruit him as well. The Inhuman Royal Family arrived to thwart Lash's plan, forcing him to flee, but not before being able to recruit Uber Alles, while Iron Cross and Toro refused his offer without reservations. Lash later found out from Maximus that Iron Man had abducted Ulysses Cain and considered it to be an act of war. In response Lash and the Tribe destroyed Stark Manufacturing Facility SZ-4 near Zurich, Switzerland on behalf of Inhumans everywhere in order to force Queen Medusa's hand. After a confrontation with Medusa and the Ultimates, Medusa had Lockjaw teleport Lash and his group to the Triskelion where they were taken in custody. Death Lash later escaped custody at unknown period of time. When he learned that the former Inhuman king Black Bolt had returned to Earth and wasn't as powerful as he once was, he and his Tribe attacked him. When Black Bolt put up more of a fight than anticipated, Lash decided to take Black Bolt's new friend Blinky hostage in to lure Black Bolt into a trap. When Black Bolt arrived in Lash's hideout in Orollon, Lash forced Black Bolt to become his prisoner to ensure Blinky's safety. Lash then revealed to Black Bolt that he planned to use his Terrigen-enhanced blood to create a T-Bomb of his own to create new Inhumans all over the world. Before Lash could carry out his plan, the ancient Inhuman the Jailer revealed himself from within Blinky and went on the attack. Lash wasn't afraid of the Jailer, even after he killed one of his followers. Lash's arrogance cost him as the Jailer easily killed him by feeding of his mental energy. In other media Television An adapted version of Lash appeared as a supporting character on the ABC TV series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where he is a minor protagonist in Season 2, a major antagonist in the first half of Season 3, an anti-hero in the second half and a cameo character in Season 5's 100th episode. In this adaption, he is a former psychologist known as Andrew Garner, who specializes in treating gifted indiviudals, as well as the ex-husband of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. As Garner, he was portrayed by Blair Underwood. As Lash, he was portrayed by Matthew Willig. Video Game Lash appears as a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight. Gallery Lash MFF.jpg|Lash in Marvel: Future Fight Lash (Promotional).jpg|Lash appearing on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Villains